Tres segundos
by Anne Forward
Summary: Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Y esta vez sí pudo oír el bisbiseo del vulpino, haciendo eco en el reducido espacio. —Estoy enamorado de ti, Judy Hoops.


**Tres segundos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alex Raboblanco no se consideraba un conejo fanfarrón, ni mucho menos vanidoso; sin embargo, esa noche no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo por última vez y acomodarse su corbata gris metálico, sin lanzar un chasquido de galán de telenovela turca a su reflejo en el cristal «Agárrense chicas, aquí voy» Giró sobre sus talones, sonriente como en un comercial de dentífrico y se aplicó un par de gotas de colonia detrás de sus largas orejas y en ambas muñecas.

Rodó sus hombros, como quien está a punto de entrar a una cancha de juego; agarró el ramo de rosas y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta de su casa. Una vez afuera, sintió los últimos rayos del sol penetrar la cara tela de su camisa y acariciar su suave pelaje. Definitivamente, ese iba a ser un buen día. Brincó un par de veces mientras emprendía el corto camino hacia el departamento de la chica y sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como un estremecimiento de emoción previa agitaba su pequeño corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar la mueca bobalicona que se le formaba cada que pensaba en ella. «¡Al fin aceptó salir conmigo! ¡Maldición que voy a celebrar esto!»

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y canturreó con alegría el nuevo éxito de Gazelle en el trayecto. Una vez en la puerta del edificio de su futura acompañante, miró su reloj y esbozó una expresión satisfecha, llegaba diez minutos antes de lo acordado.

—No lo vayas a arruinar, no lo vayas a arruinar —susurraba como un mantra a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras. La seguridad que había sentido segundos antes comenzaba a esfumarse como arena entre sus patas, y sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Un instante después, el sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Gruñó, sacando el artefacto con rapidez.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Hooooooola!_ —la voz chillona al otro lado de la línea lo obligó a apartar su sensible oído del aparato. Estampó una pata contra su rostro. No podía ser ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que molestar?

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Te dije que iba a estar ocupado!

— _¡Uhhhh!_ —canturreó— _¿Así que ahora "ocupado" es el nuevo sinónimo de "sexo salvaje"?_ —la voz rió, eufórica. Alex gruñó, virando sus ojos en un desesperado intento por no mandarlo a la mismísima mierda.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces por una vez en la vida?

— _¡Ay, vamos! Sabes que solo bromeo_ —contestó, esta vez más calmado— _Solo que estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que sales después de…. bueno, ya sabes_ —el conejo sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno…. Creo que ya era hora de seguir adelante.

— _Eso es cierto, por eso vengo a darte el mayor consejo de tu vida: ¡Ten mucho, mucho sexo! ¡En cantidades abismales, en todas las posici…!_

—¡Luego te llamo, adiós!

— _¡No la dejes escapar, tigre!_

Colgó. Contó hasta diez y volvió a sonreír con cierta pesadez, sabía que esa cacatúa no actuaba de mala fe, pero realmente podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía.

«Ahora sí, no más distracciones»

Caminó un par de pisos más, practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decir al verla. La sonrisa que iba a dar, la expresión y hasta la posición de sus orejas. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Al llegar al piso de su cita –su nariz se agitó ligeramente al pensar en ella de esa forma- la vio, estaba fuera de su apartamento, con la mirada fija en alguien que parecía estar aun dentro de su vivienda y los puños cerrados con fuerza, la puerta se encontraba abierta y Alex no contó ni un segundo cuando de ella salió un zorro.

El conejo entornó los ojos, y se preguntó qué hacía un animal como ese saliendo del hogar de Judy.

Hasta que lo reconoció.

Era el mismo zorro que trabajaba con su congénere en la comisaría. «El disque héroe de Zootopia» Pensó con amargura.

Se calmó, pero no movió su cuerpo ni un milímetro. La situación parecía tensa, aunque no podía adivinar el motivo. Claro que podía simplemente caminar hacia ellos e interrumpir lo que sea que esté pasando, pero algo, no sabría asegurar qué, lo obligó a mantenerse estático.

Ninguno de los oficiales parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, a pesar de que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia. Parecían enfrascados en una discusión, parecían enfrascados únicamente en la presencia del otro.

Judy, quien se negaba a desviar la mirada de los intensos ojos del depredador, apretó entre sus pequeñas patas la tela negra del vestido que traía puesto. Alex supo que se lo había puesto para su salida.

Ella murmuró algo, y entonces el vulpino transformó su expresión ladina en una línea neutra. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la hembra y, poco a poco, se fue acercando con calculado estoicismo hasta acorralarla contra la pared del pasillo. Su cola, larga y sedosa, se enredaba perezosamente alrededor de la cintura de Judy, obligándola a acortar la distancia que los separaba, rozando con estudiada lentitud su nariz contra el pulso del cuello de la joven, para luego detenerse en el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella pegó un respingo, exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción.

«Aléjate de él, aléjate de él, por favor»

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos. Y esta vez sí pudo oír el bisbiseo del vulpino, haciendo eco en el reducido espacio.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Judy Hoops.

Y esa fue la gota que resbaló del vaso.

Sintió un ligero mareo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su cita –¿Debía seguir llamándola así?– izaba ambas orejas y miraba estupefacta al depredador.

Y entonces lo besó.

Alex no supo en qué momento arrojó el ramo de flores al suelo y se lanzaba en una carrera de uno hacia la salida de ese maldito edificio. Aún confundido y con la mente yendo a mil por hora, tomó un taxi y dio la dirección de su casa. Una vez ahí, se tumbó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas patas. Era un idiota.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, rezongó contra su almohada al sentir su celular vibrar, y el nombre de su amigo aparecer en la pantalla. Suspiró.

—¿Sí?

— _¡Hasta que al fin contestas, malagradecido! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Fue como te lo imaginaste?_ —la cacatúa parecía extasiada, casi podía imaginarlo al borde de la cama y con las plumas revueltas. Sopló, no quería hablar del tema en la mañana. Ni en la tarde. Ni nunca. Sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba consigo; jamás admitiría haber perdido ante un vulgar zorro. Ni siquiera ante su más querido amigo.

Ensayó una sonrisa y rió.

—Fue mucho mejor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Saludos a todo el mundo 3 Este es el tercer one-shot que hago de esta pareja, y la verdad es que no me pude resistir a publicar más de ellos xd Esta idea me cruzó la mente cuando pensaba hacer un fic de Nick sintiendo celos de un conejo, liebre o cualquier otro roedor xd que se atreva a acercarse mucho a nuestra coneja favorita, y luego me dije ¿Por qué no cambiar los papeles? Y salió esto, aunque al principio pensaba hacer un pequeño long fic de cuatro o tres capítulos, no sabía cómo iba a quedar, así que mejor publiqué esto :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque a mi me encantó escribir esto :)**

 **¡Hay que seguir haciendo crecer el fandom!**

 **Nota: Amor eterno a Nick 3**

 **LOS PERSONAJES Y AMBIENTES PUBLICADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**

 **Salvo Alex Raboblanco –Jé-**


End file.
